


饮爱止渴

by Bulaonier



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform, 九辫儿, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulaonier/pseuds/Bulaonier
Summary: 勿上升真人。请勿无授权转载。





	饮爱止渴

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升真人。  
> 请勿无授权转载。

热水源源不断地从莲蓬头里喷洒出来，蒸汽很快充满整间浴室。  
一只手在结了一层水雾的镜面上迅速划过，留下几道清晰的指痕，横桓在镜中人脸上，像被野兽抓破的裂口。  
张云雷盯着那水痕里的自己。有点憔悴，和心不在焉。  
雾气又重新凝结上来，镜中的一切开始模糊，除了他眼中那星星点点的小火苗。

他走进热水形成的幕布里，任滚烫的水冲过脸颊，冲过肩膀，顺着脊背流进臀缝间。  
本以为洗个澡能稍微压抑住心中不断啃噬着理智的欲望，可这热流却让他更怀念起那些跟杨九郎缠绵悱恻的夜晚，回忆起那些滚烫的体液停留在体内的瞬间，每一滴都宣示着他对他的热爱。

他无奈地扶上面前的墙壁，另一只手探到下面握住了已经抬头的分身，就着热水摩擦。水蒸气蒸得他头昏脑涨，下身传来的略显单薄的快感化作潮红爬遍了全身，他机械地不断加快手上的动作，好快点结束这场乏味的自渎。

不久他便射了，双腿微微颤抖着，低头看着原本属于自己的液体顺着水流消失在地漏里。  
这便是当男人的好处，只要乐意，随时随地可以快活一把。  
他自嘲地想着，快速地洗好澡关了水走出浴室。

他擦干身体，穿上内裤，走到衣柜边，犹豫片刻后打开，拿出一件T恤穿上。衣服过于宽松，即便他已不像几年前那么消瘦，这T恤在他身上依然有一种空荡荡的感觉。

因为这衣服本就是杨九郎的。

九郎现在也瘦得穿不了了吧。他站在穿衣镜前打量，方才浴室里寻欢的痕迹还没退完，脖子，锁骨都红得像煮过的虾。

照了半天，他又拿起桌上一瓶香水对着空气按了好多下，一股子木调的苦涩香味弥漫在室内，飘在他头发和脸上。

他不喜欢木香，太过清冷了，尤其在这个独自一人的夜里。

可这也是属于杨九郎的味道，只是少了人的体温去相互作用，闻着也不那么像了。

他叹了口气，悲观地倒在床垫上，床垫像温柔的手一般尽职地托起他的身躯。他侧身缩进自己的那一半空间里，揪起T恤领口蒙在鼻子上，深吸着，樟脑丸和熟悉的体味混杂着渗进鼻腔，多少起到一点慰藉的作用。

这是杨九郎离开他的第三天。不是分手，杨九郎不过是去一部剧里客串演出，剧组在山沟里，所以不方便每天来回。

张云雷还在术后休养期，除了偶尔的小行程以外，多数时间只是在家。这让热衷于忙碌的他着实煎熬，眼看着杨九郎各种邀约不断，他心里更加不是滋味。

说句昧良心的话，他有时候有点恨杨九郎。要不是杨九郎一点一点不着痕迹地用宠溺和守候麻痹了他，使他彻底沦为一株失去自我的槲寄生，只能靠吸收着杨九郎的爱活下去，他也不至于成了现在这样，才离开宿主没几天就开始枯萎。

杨九郎就像深海里一只不起眼的蓝环章鱼，让被蛰的张云雷连痛也感觉不到，等到察觉时已经身中剧毒，再无回天之力。他的毒素并不是甜蜜到让人晕眩，或是轰烈到死去活来的那种；而是不显山露水的，细细碎碎地渗进你生命的缝隙。是以绕指的温柔作为药引，再加进了不容置疑的占有欲和使人面红耳赤的性事去点缀，最终熬成了这一碗热粉色的毒药，让人明知万劫不复，却还是控制不住地饮鸩止渴。

方才只不过用指头解了一时的乏，张云雷感到内心深处的一股不满足在慢慢浮出水面，于是蜷起了身子把手臂夹在双腿间，被夹得发疼的欲望散发出的热度清晰地打在胳膊上。

你这是在发情吧，一个声音在他脑海中低语，暗含嘲讽的。可这倒起了反效果，令他更加难耐地渴望一个温存的拥抱，一个湿润的热吻，一次结结实实地进入。  
他的手不受控制地伸进内裤的松紧带，有弹性的布料立刻包裹上来，强迫着他的手指摸索到臀间的小口，迟疑的中指缓缓探入那深邃中去。

他从没这么弄过自己，陌生的感觉和别扭的姿势让他难堪。可这至少暂时缓解了内心的空虚，他闭上眼睛，试图想象是杨九郎的手指在他体内游荡。

说到杨九郎的这一双手呵，他似乎找不到什么溢美之词去盛赞它。那骨节分明的修长手指，像是浸过魔法一般，总能轻易把他带上极乐。他自己的手指太细了些，且比起杨九郎的手小了一圈，是以指头也短一点，总不能够着那让他释放的关窍。

他感到手酸，却迟迟等不到临门一脚的快乐，就在这时枕边的手机亮起，屏幕上赫然是杨九郎的名字。

他本不想接，如此尴尬的时刻，让他如何自处。可又鬼使神差地想听那人说话的声音，混着一丝奶味儿的绵软腔调，也总让他欲罢不能。

“喂、喂……”他试图压抑住喉间的呻吟，装作无事发生的样子。

“磊磊，在干嘛呢？”杨九郎在对面毫不知情。

光是听他喊了一声自己的小名儿，身后立即有了反应，滑腻腻淌出水儿来，中指完全没入肉中。

“没干嘛……”张云雷不敢多说一个字，就怕会让对面察觉。

“我这边马上拍完了，可以回去了，是不是特高兴？”

“嗯……高兴，当然高兴。”张云雷把脸埋进枕头里，偷偷把一些呻吟消音处理。

“我可想你了。真的。”

又是一句张云雷最听不得的情话，他觉得自己快要疯了，除了无意义的吟叫他懒得多说一个字，只想快点结束这折磨人的对话。

“九郎，拍戏辛苦……早点休息。”

“行，你也早点睡吧。我挂了啊。”

终于听到电话里传出挂断的提示音，张云雷一把把手机挥到旁边，抵着枕头趴好，又添了一根指头进去，快速的抽动带着水声响彻耳际，羞耻又放荡。

他回味着杨九郎刚才的声音，嗯嗯呀呀着把自己送上了高潮的浪尖。

手酸的要命，膝盖也无力再支撑，他任由自己倒回床上，一波波快感的余韵还徘徊在身体各处，引起细微的抽搐。他气喘吁吁，盯着床头灯失神。

卧室的门就在这时被推开了。

张云雷很是费了些力气才让近视的双眼聚焦起来，视线里出现的却是熟悉的那张脸。

一瞬间他有点发懵。

杨九郎紧赶慢赶，总算是在今天下午提前完成自己的戏份，申请离组了。一路风尘仆仆从山沟里坐着小巴士颠回城，并在晚高峰的车潮中绝望地靠在出租车后座。  
哪怕只一分钟，他也想早点回到这里，这里有他深爱之人在等待，在这座他生命中避风的港湾。

他没有告诉张云雷，是不能免俗地想玩一把浪漫，虽是老掉牙的幼稚把戏，深陷爱情的傻瓜们依然乐此不疲。

可等他推开家门，客厅的灯亮着却没人，从紧闭着的卧室门后传来一阵阵若有似无的欢好之声，让他一时间也有些不敢相信。他甚至非常不争气地想，完了，我的磊磊背着我偷人呢。

直到他忐忑地隔着门给里面拨电话，听着电话里传出张云雷隐忍的呼吸声，和佯装无事的对白，再后来挂了电话后不多时，门里传来一声悠长的喟叹，一切重归于寂静。寂静中的杨九郎才慢慢缓过神来：没有什么第三者，只是有一个寂寞到不行的小人儿在自娱自乐。

心底沉睡了数日的野兽早已苏醒，这段日子他何尝不是思念成灾，无时不刻想早点搂住这在他心里凿穿了一个豁口的男人。  
此时他眼前的画面点燃了他内心所有的渴症。

凌乱的床单上四散着暧昧的湿痕，床上的人穿着自己早年的旧T恤，下摆已经撩到腰上，一双雪白的大腿紧紧合着，黑色内裤脱了一半，露着突起的胯骨，和一从若隐若现的毛发。

那人的眼神还是迷离的，可见自己跟自己也玩得很尽兴，软踏踏的头发伏在额角，还有没干透的水和汗。正在退散的红晕在看到进来的人之后迅速又窜上面颊，烧上耳朵，红得像要滴出血来。

杨九郎突然有点吃醋。虽然明明连个可以醋的对象都没有。

他沉着脸，看床上的张云雷手忙脚乱地拉过被子遮住身体，羞得连脸也一起藏进去了。

“磊磊，没想到我不在你还玩得挺开心啊……”他走到床边，蹲在床头对着被子里的人说。

“……”  
无回应。

“看来有我没我也没差别了，得嘞，我也挺累的，洗洗睡了哈。”说着他作势要起身走掉，果不其然一只手从被子里伸出来拽住了他的衣袖。

他满意地看着被子里探出两个亮晶晶的眼珠子，真恨不能马上亲他个死去活来的，又忍不住想继续调戏那人一下，于是笑着说：“嗯？怎么的？不是不想跟我说话吗。”

张云雷拉着他的袖子晃晃，软声软气地说：“想你。”

杨九郎马上没了脾气，觉得自己太坏了，怎么忍心欺负这么可爱的小东西。二话不说，凑上去拉开蒙在张云雷脸上的被子，捏住下巴就吻上去。

下面那人立刻一双手圈住了他的脖子，迫不及待地把舌头找过来与他纠缠，他也发狠似地回应着，咬住那滑溜溜的舌尖吮吸，半晌才舍得撒开，又贪婪地吮吻着那两瓣甜美的唇，一阵阵樟木香气窜进他鼻子，少了一分清冽，多了一些炽热。

吻到两人都几乎窒息，才依依不舍地分开。杨九郎用拇指描摹着有些发肿的唇角，凝视着张云雷因为使力而润湿的黑色眼珠，这是为了庆祝久别重逢而流出的泪水。

“翔子，真的累了就睡吧。”

杨九郎听出他体贴台词背后的小不甘，笑得了然于心：“宝贝儿，再累也有力气艹你，别担心哈。”

“去你的！”张云雷窘得脸更红了，烫得像烘山芋，又要去拉被子蒙头。

“哎，别别——”杨九郎拉住他，“先跟我讲讲你刚才自己搁那儿玩啥了玩那么嗨？”一边问，一边手已经探进被子里去，找准了胸前那颗小豆子，轻轻用指尖捻磨。

“嗯~”张云雷鼻子里哼出一声，受用得闭上了眼，果然这滋味和自慰比起来一个天一个地，理智已经被欲望压倒，他一边呻吟一边回答：“就……就用指头……捅，捅了一会儿后边……”

杨九郎听了，顺着他的肋骨一路往下，掌心搓了一会儿那窄胯上的骨头，一把扯下内裤边探到臀缝间。那里果然已是一片湿凉，还没干透的液体淤在穴口，都没费半点力气，中指已经陷了大半进去。

“啊——”张云雷能感觉到那熟悉的手指在自己体内轻车熟路地探索，没有一丝犹疑。

“嗬，真够湿的。宝贝儿，自己个儿都能爽成这样，你可以啊。”杨九郎这句话也不知道是表扬啊还是感叹，反正听在张云雷耳朵里色情至极，却又如春药般让他血脉喷张。

“嗯哼~没有、没有你的爽……”他顾不上脸面，只想快点得到心里想要的。

“没我的哪儿爽啊？”杨九郎使坏地蜷起指节，去抠他里面的嗨点。

“啊啊啊~！”直冲头顶的快感让张云雷根本无法思考，他只觉得小腹涨的要炸开般，下身也硬得生疼。

“嗯~没有你~没有九郎的这根弄得人家爽啊~”他一边迎合着身下手指的律动，一边挣扎着要爬起来去找杨九郎的东西。

杨九郎便把他从床上抱起来丢到一边，自己先躺下了，然后对他说：“宝贝儿，来跨上来。”

张云雷想了一会才明白。即使此刻早已不知羞耻为何物，这种姿势他还是第一次，登时胸口都臊红了一大片。可心中不断膨胀的欲望之兽最终征服了他，他反身跨上了杨九郎，灵巧的牙齿叼着裤绳轻轻扯开，双手并用，将外裤和内裤一并扒了下去，早已昂然挺立的性器直直跳出来，想都没想，便整根吞进嘴里，舌尖顺着肉缝细细舔舐，不久就能听见杨九郎隐忍的呻吟传来。

杨九郎享受着这来自爱人的顶级抚慰，也不忘让自己心爱的人快活，眼前就是张云雷白嫩的小屁股在自己嘴边轻摆，连带着那根半硬的东西也时不时扫过他的下巴。他便两手制住这不老实的小东西，轻柔而坚定地揉搓着两瓣软肉，沾着爱液的粉嫩小口也随着爱抚收缩，像在做无声的邀请。恭敬不如从命，稍微使力便把翘臀压得更低，舌头舔上了蜜洞，扫过褶皱的缝隙，留下淫糜的水渍，舌尖再灵巧地挑拨着更里面的软肉，模仿着交媾般地进进出出。

张云雷早就被这羞煞人的体式和灭顶的快感弄得欲仙欲死，他此刻只希望赶快把口里这根火热的东西放到自己下面的另一张小嘴里，好想体会那比什么都实在的充盈感。

于是他松开嘴，爬起来面对着杨九郎，嘴角还挂着一丝亮晶晶的液体，一抬手脱掉了碍事的上衣，把两人的性器贴在一起摩擦一阵，后穴涌出的一阵阵淫水打湿了两根东西，然后便扶着杨九郎的阴茎缓缓坐了上去。

早先的自慰已经让他通道大开，再加上爱人卖力的伺弄，此刻几乎是毫无阻碍地，两人便严丝合缝地嵌在了一块。肠道里传来的阵阵火热炙烤着他的意志，还没反应过来已经全身心投入到这场爆裂的性事中去了。

杨九郎从下面仰视着这个世界上他最爱的男人，看他因为快感咬住了下唇，细细的双臂撑着他的胸口，瘦削的膝盖夹着他，随着臀部的摇摆时不时蹭着他的侧腰。

“嗯~太深了~救命~九郎~”听见爱人声音里有一丝痛苦，他连忙两手扶上那单薄的腰身，借点力气给他撑住，避免每次落得太深。

“辫儿，你累不累，咱换个姿势吧，毕竟你身体还没完全好的。”杨九郎怕他体力不支，不由分说地撑起身子，把张云雷就势放倒在床垫上。

“能不、不累吗？我这一晚上……”张云雷有点后悔之前干嘛还要来那么一出自慰戏码，累得半死也没啥甜头，最后还得杨九郎来救火。

“得嘞，那你就躺着别动了，卖力气的活儿留给我。”杨九郎笑笑，附身吻住他的嘴唇，下体也加快了挺进的频率。

“嗯—嗯嗯~~”呻吟全被吞掉，张云雷只能无力地扶着杨九郎的手臂承受这火热的吻，穴内的软肉死死地绞着杨九郎，让他差点缴了械。

“宝贝儿你别这么含着我，我不想当秒射男啊。”杨九郎无奈地拍拍他的脸。

“闭嘴…你丫怎么……床上还这么贫…”被顶得上气不接下气的张老师哪有心思听他讲笑话。

“我这嘴啊，就不能闲着，条件反射！”杨九郎坏笑着，低头凑到他脖子那儿去种草莓，一个个紫红色的小圆斑渐次出现，印在雪白的脖颈和胸脯上，像情色艺术画。

“烦人，明儿个他们看见我穿高领，又要群嘲了……”张云雷无力地反抗，根本不起什么作用。

“他们那是嫉妒……”杨九郎边说边亲，“角儿，你这身子就是要拿来亵渎的，不能怪我啊。”他真是太爱这具身体，和这身体的主人了，爱到心脏发疼，呼吸困难。他突然又想起那场差点夺走他全部幸福来源的祸事，即使过去多少年，依然是每每想起就后怕到冒冷汗。就那么1%的机会，最后老天还是把这个人留下了。

从此张云雷不再是属于他自己的，而是属于他们两人的，杨九郎用了一半的命去守护这个人，才换回如今怀中结实存在的躯体。

想到这儿，他更抑制不住发狠地顶送，只为确凿地标记这个人的真实性：此时此刻吹打在他胸口的喘息，窗外那一轮皎洁的明月，以及他们所依偎着的这间卧室，都是真实的。

“九郎，我爱你。”这句出自张云雷口中的爱语，是在为这一切的一切盖棺定论：是的，我还活着，我还能爱；而我把这爱全部赠与你，因为这是你应得的。

杨九郎好似喝了一壶上好的女儿红，整个人熏熏然着，张嘴叼住了张云雷胸口那块软肉，闭了眼卖命的操弄，每一下都戳中那隐秘处的快乐源泉。他自己也感到意识越来越飘忽，密集的快感顺着脊骨攀爬，蚂蚁般啃食着他的脑细胞。

“辫儿，我要射了…”他闷哼着。

“嗯呃~好……来吧…就射里边…”张云雷含着他的耳垂，低语道。

再没别的好说，唯有粗重的喘气声回荡在这间卧室的每个角落，伴随着喉间溢出的最后一声叹息，滚烫的精液刷过肠壁，也刷过紧贴着的小腹，高潮的洪流瞬间淹没了他们。

\-------------------------------

张云雷懒洋洋地闭着眼，还想多停留在这静谧的时间里片刻，却已听到身边传来平稳的呼吸声。他侧身过去，发现杨九郎已经睡着了。

这个傻子拍戏果然还是累着了。

他端详着眼前这男人，嘴角是掩饰不住的笑意，忍不住凑过去轻吻他一下，然后缩到他怀里踏实地闭了眼。

亲爱的，欢迎回家。


End file.
